


星聞人物

by nullR1776



Series: 皮內 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullR1776/pseuds/nullR1776
Summary: 祝我的寶貝生日快樂。皮內ABO，共兩章。
Relationships: Neymar/Gerard Piqué
Series: 皮內 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649659
Kudos: 6





	星聞人物

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Starboy

皮克看着巴塞隆拿的景色，整個天空像是一面畫布似的，晩霞如同調色盤的色彩般傾瀉，濃厚而細膩。而傍晚微涼的冷風則完美了中和了她的豔麗，顯得熱情而又疏離。

皮克百無聊賴的晃着手中的香檳杯，他看著杯中的泡泡一個一個升高，然後又一個一個破碎。在重複這個無意義的行為數次，他終於把香檳喝下。

口中的液體帶著迷人的辛辣和甜蜜的花香，兩者並無相似之處，卻能取得平衡。它們的結合除了令人有微醺之餘，亦令人更沈醉其中。

眼前的美景和杯中的佳釀令皮克卻步停留，感受着生活的美妙。不過傳出的暄鬧聲提醒了他是時候要回到會場了，畢竟不能讓大家遺忘掉這個宴會的主角。

皮克起步離開室外露台，他一邊整理西裝，一邊期待著今晩會有一場豔遇。他站在門前，默默釋放自己的信息素。當皮克能夠聞到夾雜著雪松和迷迭香的麝香味時，他深呼吸一下，把門打開。雖然場內混亂的氣息極大地掩蓋了他的信息素，但仍然引人側目不已。

皮克走到撲克牌桌前的座位坐下，各式各樣火辣尤物圍繞著他。她們釋放着信息素明目張膽地勾引着他，當中不乏知名的演員、歌手以及模特兒。

皮克又羸了一局，他把贏得的籌碼放到面前，然後準備好再來一局打發時間。突然會場門口引發了一場騷動，場內渾濁曖味的氣味被沖淡，由巴西咖啡豆香濃的巧克力味所取代。

皮克身邊的女伴紛紛離他而去，走向騷亂的源頭，令他不禁好奇到底是誰可以搶走他的風頭，獨領風騷。皮克側身尋找着人潮的焦點，卻發現自己已經被一眾的性感女郎包圍着，而她們的中心人物也隨之來到他的面前。

男孩有着明顯的南美面孔，他的味道聞起來不像是alpha，頂多只是beta或是omega。他穿着一身明黃色的衛衣和運動服，裸露出的皮膚有着眾多紋身。他帶着一頂同色的帽子，嘴巴微微的張開，露出當中潔白的牙齒。

皮克看著面前的男孩，他的臉上還有着一個個口紅印。皮克吞了吞口水，心想，「天啊，他可真辣。」

男孩向皮克伸出手，然後用軟軟的南美腔調自我介紹，「你好，我是內馬爾，內馬爾·達席爾瓦·桑托斯。是胖子⋯不， 蘇亞雷斯叫我來的。」

他對皮克露出笑容，他笑起來的時候眼睛變得彎彎的。皮克現在覺得剛剛喝下去的香檳開始發揮作用，有一點醉意湧上心頭。

皮克露出一個得體的笑容，然後回握著內馬爾的手。他伸手邀請內馬爾坐下，把面前的籌碼分了一半推向內馬爾，示意荷官派牌，然後說，「晚上好，我是皮克。歡迎由桑托斯來到巴塞隆拿。」

皮克打量著身旁的男孩，他有著一對漂亮的眼睛，像是博物館𥚃珍藏的寶石，閃爍而迷人。特別是現在，它的主人正天真地看向他，等待著他出牌。

皮克隨手拋出幾枚牌，他看向內馬爾。內馬爾眉頭微微的皺著，過了幾秒，他抽出了一張牌。荷官隨即宣判結果，這一局皮克贏了。

內馬爾傾向皮克，低聲在他耳邊祝賀。他的舉動把兩人之間的距離拉近，皮克能夠聞到濃郁的巧克力中夾雜微辣的龍舌蘭酒味，他能夠八成確定內馬爾是omega。

他傾身在內馬爾耳邊說，「你等下有空嗎，你要跟我到樓上喝一杯嗎？你太辣了，這是由衷的讚美，請不要覺得被冒犯到。」

內馬爾對他調皮的眨了一下眼，用手圈着他的肩膊，把頭傾向他的頸邊耳語。「當然可以，喝幾杯都可以。甚至不喝酒也可以，我們有一夜的時間，你喜歡做什麼都可以。」


End file.
